


Turtleneck

by Toffie_Bean



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cute, F/M, Hickeys, I Love Yoo - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffie_Bean/pseuds/Toffie_Bean
Summary: Shin ae has to visit Kousuke's office regarding what took place the night before.





	Turtleneck

Shin ae stumbled into her bathroom and felt around the wall for the light switch. She could barely open her eyes, and was exhausted from staying up the night before.

“I knew I shouldn’t have stayed up,” Shin ae moaned as she stared at her eye bags in the reflection of her mirror. She pulled out her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth before she stopped suddenly. Shin ae looked at herself in disbelief as she examined the red markings on her neck. Were those… hickeys?

Shin ae’s hands flew to her mouth, and she quickly looked around in her drawers. “Shit, shit, shit,” she muttered as she looked around for her makeup bag. When she finally found it, she pulled out her foundation and tried to squirt it onto her fingertips, but nothing came out. “Dammit!” she exclaimed as she dug through the rest of the bag. She emptied it onto the bathroom counter, yet no concealer was to be found. 

Shin ae looked at the hickeys in the mirror again. The dark red-purple spots where all over the sides of her neck, and she new there was no way she’d be able to get them off well. Dammit Kousuke, she thought. Why’d he have to be so good at this?

“Shin ae! You’re going to be late! Hurry up!” Shin ae heard her dad calling from outside of her washroom. “I’ll be right there!” She called back, before she ran into her room. Shin ae went through her entire closet, looking for something to cover up the spots. She pulled out her black woolen turtleneck and sighed. “This will have to do.” she told herself.

 

“Shin ae, how are you not dead from this heat? I’m wearing a t-shirt under my blazer and I’m still sweating!” Maya exclaimed, fanning herself with a paper. Shin ae gave an uneasy smile and pulled the turtleneck up higher to hide her neck. There was no way she’d be able to get through the school day without either getting exposed or dying from a heatstroke, and hiding the marks from home would be another thing. Just then, Shin ae’s facepalmed. God, she had work today too.

 

Shin ae pulled up the collar of her white dress shirt whenever someone walked by her desk at work. She began to worry she was getting too self-conscious, I mean, it wasn’t like everyone was staring at her and judging her, right? Shin ae hadn’t seen Kousuke the whole day either, which was unusual, considering the fact that he tended to go around and check on everyone’s work. He wasn’t mad at her, was he? And right on que, Assistant Jayce walked up to Shin ae’s desk and set down some files. “Kousuke wants to see you,” he relied to her as he walked away. Shin ae froze up at the mention of Kousuke’s name, and in that minute, she felt sure that she was going to be fired.

Shin ae walked slowly towards Kousuke’s office and prepared herself for him firing her. “I guess I’ll have to go back to working at Wacdonalds,”she sighed. She stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath before knocking. “Come in,” she heard his deep voice from inside of the room. She couldn’t believe that it was that same, cold voice she heard whispering into her ears last night. Shin ae opened the door to see Kousuke sitting at his desk, sorting papers. He didn’t even look up at her as her told her to take a seat. Shin ae walked quietly to the seat across from him and sat at the very end of it, visibly uncomfortable. 

“Settle down, you aren’t being fired,” Kousuke said as he finally looked up at her and put the papers aside. Shin ae found herself breathing as sigh of relief and automatically felt more relaxed. Kousuke stood up and wandered over to the window, his back to Shin ae. “About last night-” he began before Shin ae quickly cut him off. “I know, I’m sorry for that. I know how inappropriate it is for an employer and her boss to have any relationship other than professional, and I shouldn’t have come up to you.” She wasn’t surprised that she’d get in trouble, but she still felt hurt either way. What else could she expect for trying to start something with her boss? That’s why it was much to her surprise when Kousuke chuckled and turned back to her. “You don’t think that I regret what happened, do you?” He said with a smirk. Shin ae felt her face go red right away as she looked away from him. 

Kousuke walked around his desk and he slid his hand all around the back of Shin ae’s chair. Shin ae was getting unbelievably hot as he rounded her and turned towards her. He bent over and looked her straight in the face. “As much as I enjoyed last night, it should never happen again,” he said, barely in a whisper. He leaned over and planted his lips on hers, and she could feel every nerve in her body tingle in excitement, but barely for a second as he pulled away with her following. Shin ae opened her eyes in a daze and watched him circle back around to his desk before he sat down. He gave her a sly smile before he opened another folder and pulled out his pen. “I want those files done by tomorrow evening, Miss Yoo. You are dismissed,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've ever posted on here and I just wanted to apologize for my ideas being all over the place, I couldn't think straight when I was writing this, and it sounded much better in my head lol. I really hope you enjoyed this and there will DEFINITELY be more to come about my Shin ae <3


End file.
